All The Way
by BuyMeLiliesWhenImSad
Summary: One shot set just after 10x24. Arizona wants a treehouse but why? A story about being able to see the goodness in the little things.


**AN: Remember when I said that I wouldn't make anything after finishing "Flavour my world"? Apparently I lied… because look what's happening; another one shot, dear Lord. This one is set just after the non-vocal decision of going through with the "having another baby"-project in 10x24. **

**Are you still out there, Calzona lovers? Is the fanfic world still turning? You tell me.**

**It's pure fluff. But we need it in this hiatus, right?  
Anyways, here goes nothing… Enjoy.**

* * *

It amazes me how blind I've been. It really beats me how in the world I haven't thought about this option ever before. It's really obvious, and therefore it tricks the control freak in me. And I'm sure it's liking it, 'it' being the birth of the possibility of choosing a surrogate mother to carry my next child. Our next child. Ever since I lost the baby I've been a mess, everything has been a total mess. But now, now everything suddenly makes sense. Everything has happened for a reason. Even the loss of my leg, but I don't need a leg to be a mother. I'm doing a really good job now without it. I'm skating again, for crying out loud. I'm actually on top of a world, I didn't know I could ever have… not with my bad choices and the constant fight to try and let love back in. But look at me now… I own a house, I have a wife and a daughter, and I'm so gonna get Alex to help me build that treehouse. Sofia and her new sibling need a place to retire to when their moms bug…_ha, like that's gonna happen_…I'm even willing to serve lemonade and homemade cookies on Sundays. I freaking want it all, and even the thought of not getting that was about to kill me. That was till the surrogate mother appeared in our lives. It's perfect. With Callie not being able to carry more children and with my fear of miscarrying yet again, it's as perfect as it gets.

"Where are you?"

I'm dragged out of my daydreaming in the middle of doing the dishes.

"Hey, there you are," Callie says as she hugs me from behind, her body heat warming every ounce of my soul. "What are you doing?"

"I'm cleaning up after dinner, you know… like always," I chuckle.

"That's why I like having you around," she nuzzles into the crook of my neck only to place a light kiss to the bare skin she finds there.

"Good to know," I state as I finish up. "What's Sofia up to?"

"She's reading the book about the tiny unicorns."

"Mm, the Pegasus."

"Don't," Callie warns while removing her hold on me.

"Maybe they want to hold your hand," I say as I turn to expose the smile I know she can't handle without getting a little soft in the knees. Being an orthopedic surgeon she's not so tough when it comes to knees. I like that.

"You're an idiot," she states with a light slap to my hip. "A beautiful one, though."

"Thank you," I lay a kiss on her sweet lips as I head for the sitting area. I can feel Callie's steps right behind me. After a long day it shall be wonderful to lie down. When I hit the soft furniture I can't help the weak moan escaping my mouth. It feels like forever since I've been here…on my couch…with my wife nestling in beside me and my beautiful daughter doing her pre-sleeping ritual in her room before it's time for bed. She's gonna be such a bookworm when she grows up, that's for sure.

"Callie?"

"Mmmh?" Callie's such a fast relaxer. One minute you can have a conversation, the next she's almost slumbering into Slumberland. That's one of the many things I've become addicted to; her talent for cuddling and just casually being together.

"When I say treehouse, what do you say?" I chance because maybe she wants to participate in my daydreaming from earlier.

"I say you'll have to wait a year or two before hurling my kids into one of those," she says with a soft chuckle.

"Even though I'm there, too?"

"Even more so," Callie laughs while she assumingly pictures the scenario.

I've seen that scenario so many times but it's not until today I've been able to actually smell the wood and the sweet chocolate aroma. It's not that I couldn't see it happening with Sofia and me…but it's just something about the thought of me and my two kids. It's just, it's just a perfect number. An even number…2 and 4…that's good stuff, and now it's actually something we are going pursue…because we can. Because we communicated and because we found a common stand. That's a big step, really. I feel like an adult every day, I have to because I'm someone's mom and someone's wife, but today and right now I feel very adult-like. It's such a huge decision. Due to my genes and my heart, I can't make a baby the old fashion way or by getting drunk and having sex, discovering weeks later that I'm suddenly pregnant, so it really is a big decision. One thing is for sure, this baby will be conceived in love and devotion. It's going to have two parents who'll give anything for it to be safe, heck…I'll chop off my other leg if it comes down to that. Because right now I'm so utterly and completely happy that nothing could get me down; not even the thought of losing another limb.

"You can come too, you know," I say with a chuckle. "The more the merrier."

"You think I'll have you have all the fun?" Callie smirks. "I'll be the mayor of that silly treehouse."

"Nuh-uh. You can't be the mayor, Callie. It's Sofia's title, you know, being the oldest and all."

"You're laying way too much into that treehouse, silly head," Callie finds my hand and kisses it softly.

"You can't be too passionate about a treehouse, Callie. It's a treehouse. A treehouse! You know you haven't had a good childhood without a treehouse. Ask anybody…They'll agree," I explain. And it's so true. That's why my children are going to have a treehouse and a tire swing and whatever else they want. I'm not succumbing what so ever.

"Is that so? I didn't have a treehouse growing up."

"But didn't you envy all of those cool kids who had one?" I say with a big grin.

"Actually, no. But I see where this is going. Arizona… you _can_ have a treehouse," Callie smiles, kissing me chastely on my lips.

"It's for Sofia and the new baby."

"Yeah right. I know very well who's gonna be calling for who when there's dinner. You won't be inside the house when the treehouse is ready. Your cheeks will be nicely flushed though, and you'll smell like summer all the time. Actually, I think we should build it now," she teases.

"You're just stupid," I fake a pout. "And shouldn't you be brushing our daughter's teeth right now?" I give her body a little push and she quickly claws herself to my side as to not fall down the couch.

"Hey, no pushing."

I give her another light push. "Tick tock, the time is running, Callie."

"One more push and no treehouse," she warns me with a hard glare.

"You're not the boss of me," I glare back quickly turning my face into a lovesick teenager.

"Stop making that face," she grins. "You know I can't stand it."

"Yeah, I know you hate when I can't hide how happy you make me," I smile.

"Yup. That may be the most annoying thing you do," she says as she kisses me with such passion that it makes my heart sing even higher than before.

"Mommy? Mama?" Sofia sweetly calls from her room.

"Oh-oh. You think she wants to hold our hands?" I chuckle.

"You shut up," Callie smirks as she rises to go brush our daughter's teeth.

As Callie leaves the living room, I'm once again left to my own daydreaming. And it still never gets old. Today is such a good day. It's one of those days where nothing big really happened but still it's bigger than the ordinary days, because it's the little things in life that turns out to be the biggest. And you never know those days till you're in the middle of them. Even though we're far from even picking anything or having talked about how or who, we're rolling. We're one step closer to having that second child we've both been dreaming of for a long time. And that's something. Never giving up hope, never giving up on Callie and I and on our beautiful family, that's what has gotten me this far. So why stop now? Why don't go all the way…treehouse, tire swing and picket fences? I can't see what's going to stop us.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**  
**May the summer be everything you dreamed about.**


End file.
